1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a device for projecting a beam of light in an intended direction. The device can be configured for attachment to a hand-held firearm, such as a rifle, or it can be mounted remotely and operated by, for example, a remote switch. The invention also envisages implementation by a stand-alone hand-held unit with an attached sight for aiming purposes.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known to include, or to provide for, a light emitting device for use by a user of a firearm. A device of this nature can be fitted to a firearm to allow an optical laser beam to be directed from the weapon in a desired direction. Preferably, such a device is fitted, rather in the form of a bayonet, parallel with a barrel of such a weapon, such that the beam emitted therefrom is (disregarding considerations of parallax) substantially coincident with the firing beam of the weapon.
Such a device can be used for two purposes. Firstly, the device might be used to illuminate a region within which a target may be located. In that way, visual appraisal can be made of a situation before potential use of the firearm.
Secondly, an illuminating device might be used to trace a target, for use by a guided munition. This use often relies upon emission of an intense laser beam, low in divergence, to ensure accuracy.
There is concern amongst various sources of regulation of such technology that devices more suitable for use in the latter are actually being deployed for the former use. That means that highly intense laser beams are being used for illumination. This can be dangerous for a human on which such a laser beam impinges, and has the potential to cause permanent eye and/or skin damage. There is a concern that such devices, used deliberately, might in fact be contrary to the laws of war, particularly the Protocol on Blinding Laser Weapons.
There is no desire to contravene such conventions by the provision of new products. Therefore, there is a desire to provide a device which aims to provide the advantageous functions of existing technologies, while avoiding classification thereof as a blinding laser weapon.
Moreover, existing technologies have only been able to operate over a narrow temperature band, due to limitations in laser technology. In military applications it is desirable for a device to be capable of being used in a wide range of environmental conditions.
Other devices exist which provide a user with an output beam of variable divergence. However, such devices generally provide unwieldy controls and require manual intervention from a user, thus removing at least one hand from the weapon on which the device is deployed, in use. This is disadvantageous as the resultant device might distract the user, and would therefore detract from effective use of the weapon to which the device is fitted.